


King's

by Taani



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taani/pseuds/Taani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never did the Blue King thought that Red King death will make him cry and feel guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei/gifts).



> This Story is dedicated to Kei my love. I hope she start loving the male/male love too.

He never thought his life will turn out like this and he has to live such burden throughout his life. As he walked towards the end of the bridge towards his supporter his eyes didn’t fail to look below the bridge. There stood the clan of Red-king, the most violent and hard to handle of all seven kings. He stopped on his track and looked up as if someone called for him, he wanted to respond to that but he was not able to hear anything. 

He feels the attraction but he didn’t know how to tell his thoughts. he feel this heavy burden which he want to be lifted off as soon as possible, but he know this is his punishment for being sloppy at work, being ignorant of friendship. He wants to feel as light as feather but he can’t. He wants to be free as a bird but he was tied down with the honor of being a king. A tear trickled down his face which he immediately wiped not giving hint to people about him crying.

He soon crossed the bridge and walked to his clansman. They were all overjoyed to see their king, though Munakata was in grief of losing someone dear to him. He walked past them towards the bridge side and looked down; he heard cry and curses for himself followed by ‘No Blood, No Bone, No Ash’  
He held his face on his hand and cried there, away from the eyes of the two clans in solitude.

‘No bone, No Ash’ you stood up to two but Mikoto you had blood when you died and you were not in pain moron. He felt it weird that suddenly there was no shouting from the people below the bridge; instead it was too calm to be frightened about. He looked at the people down and saw them looking at sky, his head immediately shot up and there he saw red lights rising high in the sky. 

The light that make people warm, feared as well as hate, the light of Shou Mikoto. The lights looked like shining star and he liked it, soon tears trickled down and this time he let them fall because this time it was for his own sake so that he can feel light, because for him a friend died and not a king.

He clearly remember how much he loathed the thought of killing him, when he first projected the idea of Mikoto’s lockdown he thought he can save Mikoto if he is locked in his territory, close to him but it all failed because of the colorless king. He tried his hard to find the person who killed Totsuya so that Mikoto can live, but all he could do was watch themselves being played by Colorless king.

“You changed you know” he whispered to no one in particular.

“You pretended to kill but instead you were saving”

Today he marked the day he cried, the day he grieved, the day he lost the only friend he has, the day when one of the strongest king fall. The only king he couldn’t deal with, the only person in whose presence he loses his composure.

“Damm you…”was the only word he said as he walked back towards his clan giving one final goodbye to ‘Shou Mikoto – The red king’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I'm looking for your suggestion and comments.  
> I decided to write this after i watched K-anime last december.


End file.
